


A Mid-September's Evening

by cadkitten



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Character Death, Choking, Dominance, Gunplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The implication hung heavy in the air and he watched the way that Jim's face morphed between emotions, the way he considered the comment, found the depth of it, and then allowed his cold, calm to cover any other reaction he may have had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mid-September's Evening

**Author's Note:**

> For um.consulting.criminal89  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Seether, Dir en grey, Mono, and Dieblo

It was a mid-September evening, the previously fallen rain coating the pavement around him, the light from the gas lamps overhead creating little circles of pale gold on the sidewalks. All things considered, it was a typical evening, though for a variety of reasons, it was at least slightly outside the norms. For one, the blood on Sebastian's hands was entirely different. Usually, he was simply an accurate shot from afar, never dealing with the scene of the crime, just calling in the hired help to clean up the mess left behind. But tonight... tonight had been different.

He shifted a step further out of the light and fished a rag from his pocket, wiping his hands on it and frowning a little at the streaks of crimson as they smudged across the cream-colored fabric. A bother, for certain, and a risk... more than he usually allowed, in any case. To his left, Moriarty finally stepped out of the alleyway, a deep frown on his face. "Shall we?" he uttered quietly. "People will start to wonder...."

The implication hung heavy in the air and he watched the way that Jim's face morphed between emotions, the way he considered the comment, found the depth of it, and then allowed his cold, calm to cover any other reaction he may have had. Without a word, he turned to the right and passed in front of Sebastian, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

Sebastian followed at length, keeping enough of a pace behind Jim so as to provide the proper cover if it was needed, to keep him from harm's way at the least. After all, that was at least some part of his job in life, was it not?

Once they reached Jim's flat, Sebastian almost continued on his way past, almost let his feet carry him on, uncertain of how those emotions that had displayed on his Boss' face would come together in the end and if he really wanted to face that or not. But Jim left the front door wide open, a clear invitation... and technically, a security risk. With a sigh, Sebastian made his way up the driveway, alert just in case the other hadn't done this willingly. _In case..._ it was always that, wasn't it? Always the _what if_ 's, the partial adrenaline that kept his life going with the sun's rotations of the Earth. It was his job and his specialty.

Slipping inside, he drew his gun, waiting at the ready for shit to go down. But rather than any trouble, he found Moriarty leaning against the wall just outside of view of the door. 

He gestured. "Close the door."

Sebastian followed the order without a single moment of hesitation, closing and locking the door, placing the wood between them and the outside world; a world that had no business knowing what might or might not happen behind it tonight. As he slipped his gun into the back of its holster, he prepared himself for the onslaught, the accusatory statements, the overwhelming anger that he'd possibly imply something of that ilk in public. 

But it didn't come. Rather, Jim shook his head and pushed away from the wall, making his way slowly into the parlor and settling on the buttoned leather couch. He crossed one leg over the other and smoothed his hand over the space next to him as an invitation. Once Sebastian was seated, he offered, "Why is it that such things spew forth when you open your mouth?"

Sebastian sat there, slightly bewildered by the question, despite having expected it to start with. He pursed his lips, rolling his tongue over the tiers, wetting them before releasing them in the huff of a sigh. "I don't owe you any explanation. You are my employer and that is the extent of our relationship. If my words bother you, I will not talk in the future."

For the first time since Moriarty had hired him, Sebastian watched as the other man became distinctly uncomfortable for a moment. It was obvious he had no idea how to respond to Sebastian shutting him out, had no fair comment to return to it. After a few moments, Sebastian stood up. "If there's nothing else?" The discomfort bothered him more than he cared to admit.

Moriarty stood, gesturing Sebastian in front of him. They made it all way back to the foyer before Jim had him up against the wall, one hand on Sebastian's gun and one around his neck. He stepped in closer, smothering out Sebastian's personal space within a single second. There were no words, no exchange of anything aside from the fiery look in Jim's eyes in the split second before he closed the gap between them, pressing his mouth hungrily against Sebastian's.

The groan was free of his throat before he could stop it, his entire being responding to the set of emotions he'd harbored for far too long. Shuddering, he speared one hand into Moriarty's hair, dragging him even closer as he slid his tongue over the other man's lower lip, pressing at the seam for entrance. And Jim allowed it, opening to him. Sebastian took the moment in hand, doing exactly what he desired, taking this as far as he could before the other changed his mind, before he shoved him away. Another few seconds slipped past and he slid his hand downward, ghosting his fingers over the hard pebbles of Jim's nipples. His hands meandered downward, his fingers hooking into the other's belt loops, yanking Jim flush against him, arching his hips forward. The contact felt like utter heaven, a shudder ripping through his body as he all but melted against the wall.

Moriarty broke the kiss, leaning back just enough to meet the other's gaze. "Say it, Sebastian."

A soft hiss left his lips and then, nearly resigned, he murmured, "I want you. I want to fuck with you."

The look on Moriarty's face was smug, his eyes narrowing and his lips pulling up at the corners. The gesture was somehow disconcerting on him, perhaps a touch more villainous than it should have been given the situation.

Sebastian's breath hitched for an instant before he resigned himself to whatever was to come. However this played out, it would be better than keeping it all behind lock and key. "You already knew, you prick."

Moriarty laughed... _actually laughed_. With a slight shake of his head, he released Moran's gun and stepped back, releasing him to do whatever he desired. "I didn't know, but I do now. Proverbial shot in the dark."

Sebastian opened his mouth and then firmly shut it, gritting his teeth for a moment. Baiting. He should have known, _should_ have assumed. But he hadn't and that was a game already lost. Score one for Moriarty, zero Moran. It took a few moments and then the light began to dawn on him. Jim had initiated, not him. But what exactly did that mean in the grand scheme of things? Where did it put him on the totem pole that was Jim's priorities? For that matter, where the hell was sex on that list? He'd never seen him pursue anyone, not even for a one-night stand. 

"Are you just going to stand there?" Jim's hand shot out, grasping Sebastian's gun and moving to pull it from the holster.

In the next second, Sebastian snatched the gun out from under Moriarty's hand, flicking the safety off and leveling it. "Are you sure you want to go there, Jim? Make _real_ sure this is the direction you want this to go before the point of no return." The warning was real, the arousal now thick in his voice. It seemed that perhaps his employer knew more about his preferences than he'd let on, had been paying more attention that he should have been.

Jim took the two steps back that put him against the other wall, his eyes glittering darkly in the light of the hallway. "Do you honestly think I'd not know what I was getting into before taking such a reckless leap?" There was no way and Sebastian knew it.

Slowly, Sebastian pushed himself away from the wall, coming to stand just outside the scope of Moriarty's range, though not far enough from it that he was utterly inaccessible. For a few long moments, he kept the gun leveled on him, realizing he'd cocked it completely unconsciously. Everything about his movements had been that of a trained assassin and he could see the faint glow of arousal touching Moriarty's skin as the realization trickled down between them. He could have very well killed him, could have taken it just that last step further and made the inevitable call. 

Lowering the hammer, he eased off the trigger, and flicked the safety back on. Shoving the gun back in his holster, he turned around and made for Jim's bedroom. He'd never been that far into his house, but he knew the layout anyway, he'd made sure he knew it long ago. After all, when protection was your job, you tended to know what you could about the person you were protecting.

Stepping into the room, he paused to remove his shoes, the polished leather shoes clattering to the side and clunking down next to the dresser. He stripped off his suit jacket and then his vest, draping them over the plush reading chair Moriarty had set up in the nook next to the door. He flicked on the light there, finding it worked as a soft light to the whole room, not intruding but giving him enough to work with at the very least.

Jim drifted into the room and came to stand beside him, his arms crossed over his chest, his dark eyes watching Sebastian's every move.

Unbuttoning his dress shirt, Sebastian turned to Moriarty and gave him a once over. "I want all of it off, right now."

"Then ta-"

"Shut up. Take it off. Out there you are in control, in here, you are mine to control. That needs to be completely clear." Sebastian raised his chin defiantly, not at all sure about what he was doing, but ready to take the consequences of it no matter what they were.

Jim arched one eyebrow and then reached to loosen his tie, slipping the knot free and quickly moving to unbutton his shirt, letting both items fall over the back of the chair. Next came the undershirt and then his belt, shoes, socks, and finally his trousers. One more flick of his eyes over Moran and he shoved his pants down as well, leaving him completely bared to the other man. 

Sebastian took his time, admiring what was bared to him, having shucked his shirt and holster in the meantime, loosening his belt on his dress slacks. His eyes slid down the other man's chest, following the treasure trail of fine hair that led straight down to his prick. Arousal swept through him at the sight, the way the other was already half-hard, obviously desiring of what was going on. He opened his own trousers and slid them down his legs, depositing them on the chair in a heap, revealing he hadn't been wearing any underpants at all. 

He was completely hard, his cock standing rigid out from his body, the tip ruddy with his desire. Reaching for his holster, he picked it up and slid his gun free, turning his back on Moriarty for a moment as he emptied the clip and the chambered round with expert motions. He slid the bullets into his pants pocket, managing the shuffle without tipping off the other man. He slid the clip back in and slid the safety off. Turning back around, he steadied himself on his feet and brought the gun up, aiming it right at Moriarty's head. "I want you on your knees, your mouth open for me. Five seconds, Jim." He waited a moment to let it sink in. "Five. Four. Three."

Jim was quick to act, all but falling to his knees in front of Sebastian and doing exactly as he'd been told, opening his mouth like a little brat and doing nothing else besides that.

Sebastian chuckled. "I'll have to be specific, I see." He shifted forward and took hold of Moriarty's head with one hand, the other still aiming the gun at him. Once he had him level with his dick, he murmured, "I want you to suck my cock. I want those lips wrapped around my dick and I want you to blow me until I say stop."

A flash of something that seemed a cross between resentment and arousal crossed Moriarty's eyes before he leaned in and took his cock in his mouth, starting to smoothly bob his head, again and again, his cheeks hollowing out from how hard he was actually sucking him at the same time. 

Glancing down, Sebastian found the other man incredibly hard, his length fairly impressive now that he was fully erect. He shuddered, stroking lightly at his boss' hair. This... this was the sort of thing he'd only ever dreamed of. Never before had he actually experienced something this incredibly arousing... or fucked up. With little hesitation, he began to move his hips in alternation to Jim's movements, thrusting in as he came down on his dick. The sudden desire to fuck the other in much the same fashion slammed into him and he knew this could never be enough. He needed to be plastered to the other, directly in contact with as much of him as possible.

Pulling back, he gestured with the gun. "Get lubricant and get on the bed. However you lay down is how you will remain."

Moriarty rose smoothly to his feet and made his way to the adjoining bathroom, coming back with a bottle of lubricant and a condom. He tossed them on the bed and then retrieved a tapered black dildo from the drawer next to his bed, smirking as he placed it on the bed as well. Crawling onto the bed, he rolled to lay flat on his back, spreading his legs and taking a pillow, pushing it up under his backside and waiting quietly.

It was more than obvious that it wasn't Jim's first rodeo. Sebastian could only feel a sense of relief over the whole ordeal. He flicked the safety back on his gun, more out of habit than anything, and placed it on the bed, sliding to kneel between the other man's legs. He picked up the condom first, knowing there was no way he'd not still be achingly hard and fully aware he'd be too aroused to pause once he was done prepping Moriarty. Picking up the dildo, he poured lubricant over it, drizzling from the tip down the toy, stopping when he felt he'd gotten enough on it. Reaching out, he lightly palmed the other's sac, caressing his thumb over the smooth orbs within. He pushed the toy lightly against Jim's backside, pressing just the tip inside.

Jim arched slightly, a groan ripping free of his throat, completely unbidden. It was more that obvious that he couldn't help the reaction, couldn't contain it at all. And that eased Sebastian into it even more, allowing him the freedom to feel like he could explore. First, he lightly squeezed the other's balls, teasing his entrance with the toy. And then he shifted his focus, leaning down to lightly nuzzle Moriarty's inner thigh as he wrapped long fingers around the other's shaft and slowly began to stroke him off. It was more than he'd ever imagined, more than he'd expected. The pleasure of touching Jim in ways he'd only dreamed of before shot straight to his dick and he found himself pressing a bit more insistently with the dildo, pushing Jim as far as he could go with each movement.

When, at long last, he had the dildo fully inside the other, the flared base being all that kept it from sliding inside the other's body, he firmly grasped his partner's cock and leaned down, licking the tip a few times before fully engulfing him and bobbing his head a dozen or so times. Popping back off his length, he licked the tip one last time and reached for the lube, pouring some over his dick and then positioning himself against the other and then slowly easing inside.

It felt like heaven, tight and warm. With a soft sigh, Sebastian eased himself down against Moriarty, curling one arm under him, using it to help hold himself up as he began to move. The softest of sighs left Jim's lips and Sebastian found himself completely at ease as he labored over the man he tended to call his boss. Even as he leaned down and pressed his lips to the hollow of the other man's throat, he moved his free hand to grasp Moriarty's arousal, stroking him almost languidly in comparison to how he was thrusting into his body.

Jim arched into every touch Sebastian gave him, eating up all the attention in a manner that left Sebastian wondering if perhaps no one had ever shifted roles like this with him, if no one had ever gone from forceful to caring the instant they were inside of him. The thought made him ache, drove him to present an even more caring portion of himself to the other. He began to caress Jim's side, sliding his hand over the smooth flesh and then moving to lightly trail his fingers over the line of hair that lead the way to his arousal. Taking it up on notch, he began to thrust harder, his mouth covering Moriarty's own, tongue seeking entrance, his body moving in short, hard thrusts over the man he was inwardly staking a vested interest in.

Moriarty's hand joined his own, tightening his fingers and then shifting his strokes closer to the head of his cock, moving he skin from his shaft up over the head of his cock on each upward pull. 

Sebastian was thankful for the direction, glad that Jim was at least confident enough in himself to show him how he wanted things to be done, to show him what would get him off the fastest.

The moments quickly slid past, Sebastian ramping up his movements more and more as time progressed forward. It didn't take very long after he began thrusting quickly before Moriarty stiffened beneath him and then breathed out his name, warm liquid pulsing out over his hand. Sebastian braced himself better, shifting his weight and then giving in to the urge to simply fuck for release. He raced forward, hell-bent on finding his own end, the minutes racing by in a relative blur as he slammed into Jim's body time and again.

When, at last, it came crashing down on him, it was one of the best feelings he could remember ever having. He breathed out a quiet moan, his hips thrusting a few more times before he finally stilled, his eyes closed, back arched. This... this had to be what heaven would feel like. A heaven he would never reach, but one of his own making at the very least.

Breathing out a sigh, he reached down and held onto the base of the condom as he pulled out, settling back on his knees and sliding the latex down his length, neatly tying it off and tossing it in the trashcan beside the bed. Easing himself down on the bed beside Moriarty, he slid one hand over his belly, lightly rubbing before he leaned in and gave him one last kiss, this one gentle and nearly sweet.

By the time he pulled back, he had already felt the shift in the other man, the way he'd stopped responding with complete abandon, the way his kiss had become cruel, calculated. Sebastian eased himself back, his hand still on the other's heated skin. He met Moriarty's eyes, catching the fleeting vestiges of the man he'd been a few moments before. He moved then, sitting up and sitting there, his arms braced on his knees for the time being. Finally, he stood up and retrieved his gun, making his way back to his clothing and starting to get dressed.

Moriarty cleared his throat, still just lounging on his bed. "I would like you to know one thing, Sebastian. I will not always permit such dominance."

The words bred hope inside the assassin, curving his lips with a smile that Moriarty would never see. Instead, he smoothly issued, "Yes, Sir." Fastening his vest, he quickly pulled his shoes back on and then turned around as he holstered his now re-loaded gun. "And I won't always allow it the other way around either. Consider that fair warning." With that, he stepped to the door. "Have a nice evening." 

And then he was gone, leaving Moriarty behind, ensuring the alarm was on and the front door locked behind him. After all... it was his _job_ to protect his employer, was it not?

**The End**


End file.
